


Sixth Hell

by Master_Langdon



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Aftermath, Brother/Sister Incest, Brotherly Love, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, Infertility, Men Crying, Miscarriage, One Shot, Pregnancy, Promises, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Langdon/pseuds/Master_Langdon
Summary: A seven stands for completion and perfection, whereas the six stands for in incompletion and imperfection. That could be the reason that Vanessa and Heinrich had to go through six miscarriages before achieving their deepest desire: a baby of their very own.The consequences of their success was grave to say the least, but at least it meant that they didn't have to deal with the consequences ces and aftermath of yet another miscarriage.Out of all of the miscarriages, the last one was definitely the worst. They had been so sure that they were going to have a baby.





	Sixth Hell

'Goodnight', Heinrich whispered to his bride-to-be. The sweet smile he got in return warmed his heart. He wrapped his arms around her, hands rubbing her pregnant belly lovingly.

'We are finally going to be happy, Heinrich', Vanessa whispered in return. 'We're going to have a baby.'

'I do have to get up quite early tomorrow.' He was slightly reluctant to say it because he didn't want to leave her alone for a second. The issue: he had to. With his lips he caressed the back of her neck.

Despite the summer heat, he felt the need to cover his sister with a blanket, even if only to protect her from whatever lurked outside. He needed to protect both Vanessa and their baby from whatever monster took their other babies.

He closed his eyes with a smile playing his lips.

Just a few more months.

* * *

 

Every minute away from Vanessa was torturous.

_Nothing can go wrong_ , Heinrich tried to convince himself.  _We are having a baby in several months and there is nothing that can take that away from us._

As he walked up to the enormous front door, he hummed a tune his mother had taught him. Where she learnt it he didn't know.

Faint crying caused him to stop dead in his tracks. He recognized Vanessa'a voice immediately.

He feared the worst as he rushed through the residence.

On the stairs, he found Vanessa. She looked nothing like the strong, confident woman he knew. Her usually smooth hair was one large mess, her eyes were red and puffed up from the crying and around her lay a pool of blood. And a foetus.

_She needs help immediately._ No matter how great his shock, he still turned around to get medical help for his sister and their baby.

'No!' Vanessa cried out, grabbing her brother's arm. 'Stay with me! Please stay with me!'

For once, Heinrich ignored his aversion towards blood (and uncleanliness in general) to sit beside his distressed lover. He wrapped his arms around her fragile form and gave her a kiss to her cheek. As a response, she wrapped her arms around his muscular body, burying her face in his shoulder.

'Sh...' he muttered. No matter how many times this had happened already, it still left him speechless. He fought to hold back tears of his own. 'It's going to be alright...'

'I lost my baby...' Vanessa sobbed into his shoulder. 'I lost my baby...'

'I know, darling', the dark-haired Baron replied, rubbing her shuddering shoulder soothing. 'And I'm sorry.'

'We're never having children!' she expressed her fears, breath unsteady as her fingertips dug into his back.

He would've loved to say something - anything at all - but all he could come up with was the promise that - one day - they would have a baby.

But he could'nt say it. He just couldn't push himself to make such an empty promise. He had done so five times before, but it had brought them nothing but false hope and sadness.

With utmost care, he cupped Vanessa's face with his hands. He had to blink away tears before looking her in the eyes. She was one of the few people that could cry forever and still be beautiful.

The obsession for cleanliness attempted to gain control and make him clean the mess up immediately, but he remained exactly where he was. He would not stay from her side. Not now, when she needed him so much. When he needed her.

'We  _will_ try again', Heinrich said eventually. No promise of an actual child, but at least of another try.

A small nod and an even smaller smile.

'Yes', she whispered before ducking back into his protective embrace.

Neither dared to tell the other that all hope for offspring had left them. They didn't need to.

Finally, Heinrich allowed himself to cry as well. He sobbed into his sister's hair and held her tight. He prayed silently to God to have a child, even though he had renounced the deity earlier. Any port in a storm.

* * *

 

In the four years that followed, they tried again and again. They tried nearly every day to spark new life, but nothing was gained. That which had been their greatest pleasure, became an enforced ritual.

They were willing to try again and again. They were willing to wait for years.

But nothing could prepare the couple for the bad news that would come several years after that last miscarriage.

Vanessa had gone to the doctor all by herself. Heinrich felt awfully guilty, but he had business to attend to. But he could only think of the news he was going to receive at the end of the day.

His stomach made nervous somersaults as he passed the threshold to his own home.

It was as if he had gone four years back in the time. Yet again he heard sobbing coming from elsewhere in the house. He knew immediately where she was: on the stairs.

She sat there with her face in her hands, crying her heart out.

'Hey', he tried. Ever since he kissed her goodbye that morning, he had been thinking about her, about all of the possible outcomes.

'They said...' but she couldn't bring herself to complete the sentence. She couldn't just tell him. It was way too final.

Her sobbing echoed through the halls.

Just like four years earlier, he sat beside her on the stairs, wrapping his arms around her trembling form.

'Tell me', he encouraged her softly and intimately.

'They told me... They told me I'm infertile...' Then she fell silent. She couldn't say anything more. She wanted of every single thought that had passed through her head since she heard this all-ending news.

Every single bit of hope he had, had vanished within a split second.

This time, Heinrich didn't even think of holding back tears.


End file.
